Child of Friendship need Courage
by CollinPlays
Summary: (Name under review) The day starts off normal for Matt but quickly goes South after he gets good news after school. The position he finds himself in leads to many harmful and scaring situations where he will need all the courage he has. WARNING: Non-Consensual themes, abuse, adult situations, abduction (Not good at summaries, better than it reads honestly)


**Hello all and welcome to a Digimon fanfic :D I know it's late to be uploading a Digimon fanfic but better late than never right? :p**

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own any familiar characters and I am making no money from this story. I do however own any original characters and the plot :)**

Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida walked down the path from their school after soccer practice, both in their kit and sweating. "The last tackle was good, you have to admit it!" Tai exclaimed and Matt's reply was a glare. "Don't be like that man!" Tai added and winced as he noticed Matt limping for the first time.

"Yeah, making someone nearly sprain their ankle is such a good play." Matt replied sarcastically and huffed with annoyance as his ankle sent pain up his leg.

The pair walked down the path and parted ways with Tai walking right to his apartment complex while Matt continued to walk straight onwards, stopping in the corner shop to pick up an ankle support. He took the elevator to the 6th floor when he would usually walk up the stairs but he knew it would make his ankle worse if he'd tried to walk. He opened the door and threw his bag on the chair and jumped when his father cleared his throat. "Oh, hi dad." Matt greeted his father as he slumped onto the chair and took off his left sock to put the ankle support on, he'd taken his shoes off at the front door but failed to notice his fathers shoes.

"What happened?" His father asked as he saw his son put a support on his ankle.

"Tai tackled me in soccer and a hurt my ankle, nothing big." Matt answered off-handily and pulled his sock back on, the support still visible over the sock. "What're you doing home? I thought you would still be at the station."

"I got off work early to give you something." Matt looked at his dad and watched as he pulled something out of his pocket and passed it to him.

"You opened it." Matt said annoyed and scowled at his father, seeing that the letter had been delivered to him. He turned the envelope in his hand and saw a University logo on the envelope, the University that he wanted to get in to. He took the letter out of the envelope and read it, his heart skipping a beat when he took in what it said. "I got in." He whispered and a hand was put on his shoulder. "I got in!" Matt exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Congratulations Matt." His father congratulated him awkwardly and he berated himself, what father feels awkward congratulating his son?

"This rocks!" Matt exclaimed again, getting off the couch. "I have to show TK, and Tai." He babbled with a grin.

His father watched him with a smile, holding out another envelope which Matt took. "Just a little something from me, treat yourself." He spoke and smiled at Matt's wide eyes. "I don't want any arguing Matt, I don't give you nearly enough." Matt looked between his father and the 1,000 yen in his hand.

"Thank you dad." He finally spoke and hugged his father, the awkwardness not passing him. "I'm going to see TK." He spoke quickly and walked to the front door, pulling on his shoes. "I'll be home by 10." He called to his father before walking out of the apartment and towards the elevator.

He walked down the path with a grin from ear to ear and walked into the corner shop he was in 20 minutes before to pick up some snacks and soda for himself and his brother. He paid for everything and felt eyes on his back, he turned to see a well-built man looking at him from another check point. He quickly walked out of the shop and towards his brother apartment complex. He looked over his shoulder a few times, the man had given him chills.

He walked a few blocks away from the shop when he cut down an alleyway and through a car park, shocked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to look at the person and chills ran up his spine when he recognised the man from the shop. "Can I help you?" He asked and his throat was dry, something wasn't right.

"What's your name?" The man asked, his deep voice ringing in Matt's ear.

"Matt Ishida." He answered slowly and he noticed the man shiver, he had a _really_ bad feeling about this man.

"That's a nice name, how old are you Matt?" The man asked him and an alarm rang in Matt's head, this man was dangerous.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go home." Matt avoided the question and turned his back to the man, shuffling across the car park with eyes closed.

He got to a black van when someone grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, making him cry out in pain. "Do NOT turn your back on me Matt!"

Matt's eyes widened at the voice, knowing in an instant that it was the man. He lurched forward and managed the get out of the man's grasp. He ran towards the exit of the car park when someone grabbed his shirt. "NO! GET OFF ME!" He screamed and people watched as a man pulled Matt backwards towards a black van. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Fear coursed through Matt's veins, making him flail in panic. He got out of the man's arms but fell when the man kicked his injured ankle. The man grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet before pushing him against the van and kicking him in the stomach, making Matt crumple to the floor gasping for breath.

"NEVER RUN AWAY FROM ME MATT!" The man screamed in his face before throwing him into the back of the van, slamming the door closed with the knowledge that his prize wouldn't get out of the van with installed childproof locks and mesh dividing the front of the van and the back. He got in the driver's seat and slammed his foot on the accelerator, speeding out of the car park and out towards the open country roads where he would secure his prize properly.

He looked at the digital clock in the car reading 16:30 before pulling his phone out of his pocket. The phone dialled before another man answered. "Got a new boy, slim and tall with blonde hair blue eyes." He looked at Matt through the mirror and smirked as he saw Matt in the back corner, as far away from him as possible. "He's feisty, he'll need someone strong to break him." A laugh came through the phone before it was ended. "Say goodbye to this life Matt, you'll be starting a new one tomorrow."

 **Sooooo, what'd you think? :p let me know and I'll see you in about 2 days, bye for now :D**

 **QUESTION: Do you want to see the others point of view in this or do you just want it to be Matt's? Let me know :)**


End file.
